Obelisk
by sirlagunalancelot
Summary: What was life in Ancient Egypt really like? For slave and nobles alike... how their lives became entwined and how they were torn apart..... *WARNING* Will contain shonen ai and some graphic violence! Jounouchi x Kaiba
1. Life as a Slave

*Clears throat* I DON'T OWN ANY ANIMÉ SERIES (INCLUDING YUGI-OH!) AND YES, THIS IS A DISCLAMER!!! OH YEAH, BTW, THIS FIC WILL LEAD TO SHONEN-AI, SO IF IT OFFENDS YOU, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Obelisk  
  
Chapter 1: Life As A Servant  
  
The palace was silent, not a single footstep. The few surviving locusts buzzed outside, in the hot summer night. The mice quietly scuttled across the lengthy hallways, and the worshipped cats purred lazily at the foot of the sacred temples. Aside from that, nothing else was audible. No sound of the voices that are usually just around the corner. No sound of infants crying waiting to be fed. Just dead silence.....  
  
All at once, the peacefulness of the halls were interrupted. Interrupted by the sound of loud footsteps that echoed like the rumbling of thunder. The mice scattered, only to be chased and eventually caught by the cats. The sound continued, continued without stopping, continued in the loud pattern that disrupted the hallways. Flip-flop, flip-flop, flip-flop, flip-flop..... Suddenly, it came to an end, the remaining echoes slowly vanished and the plague of silence took over the palace once again.....  
  
Wham! The crack of the thick, thorny whip sounded against the poorly constructed wall. He opened his eyes and blinked. That same dream, he thought. The silence, the running, and the receding. What did it all mean? Was there a reason behind all this? His mind was becoming clouded with the thoughts.  
  
Wham! The whip crackled again, louder than before. Quickly disregarding his thoughts, the boy slipped in his dirty rags, stifling a sneeze caused by the dust in the cell. The thin blanket was tossed aside like a feather as oversized sandals were put on his feet.  
  
"You and you and you! Hurry up! We don't have all day! Go and report to yer damn stations!" the voice hollered. "Hey you! What are you doing?!?" He froze, was the master talking to him? He barely had time to turn around when- Crack!  
  
Pain. The boy bit his lip in order to prevent himself from screaming out loud. It felt like a hundred needles were pressed into his tanned arm. He shut his eyes tightly to stop the salty tears from escaping.  
  
"That 'oughtta teach ya. Now get yer ass outta here before I really blow up!" The boy got up and scrampered along with the others out the door, cursing the owner all the while.  
  
"Stupid ass... how dare he treat me like this... I deserve more," he muttered.  
  
"How dare who treats you like what?" The voice startled him, but he recognized the sweet familiar tone of the girl and decided that there was no harm.  
  
"The bitchy-boss man! Oh, I'll pound his ass so hard, he wouldn't be able to tell left from right," came the rapid reply. Her curled lips quickly diminished and transformed into a worried frown.  
  
"Hush! You know that if anyone hears you, you could be immediately executed! You know your just another slave and I know that it's unfair how they treat us, but you'd better hold your tongue if you want your life!" He fell silent as they trudged on, but a few minutes later, he started to speak again, this time touching on a different subject.  
  
"But we didn't have to... If... they didn't sell us off, we'd probably still be healthy and well!" She knew what he was complaining about. They hadn't been slaves all their lives, in fact, they were pretty new...  
  
"Wrong. If mum and papa didn't sell us we'd be starving and homeless! The only reason they sold us is to get more money, don't you remember at all?" He was surprised. He had clearly forgotten the reason why they were sold off. His mind was full of so much hatred that he had blocked out all reasons, just anger and revenge. He remembered now, his drunk father and ill mother, how the family had lost all their money and had to sell... at first it was just useless items, but things got worse, and soon they were in rags. Desperation led to desperate decisions, and the beginning of two's slavery.  
  
Nevertheless, he cleared his thoughts and kept on walking with the others, ligering at the end. She had ran ahead to catch up to her friends. He was shocked and even a little jealous. It had only been a few days and she already had managed to make buddies, while he staggered in the back- alone.  
  
The stinging on his arm would not stop, so he tore off a strip of the rag that he wore and tied the cloth around it, hoping it would become numb, so he could not feel the pain. But he didn't notice the blood dripping off the wound, staining the cloth, and splattering onto the tiles (and neither had she), leaving behind a crimson trail.  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
YAY!!! My first ficcy for the year... and my first ficcy in like... forever!!! Anyways, I got a new computer, and there's no freakin' sound chip..... which means, I lost ALL of my MP3's, and I had like... hundreds! It took me years!!!!! SCREW IT!!!!! Oh well..... *sighs* 


	2. Sacrificial Necessities

*Clears throat* I DON'T OWN ANY ANIMÉ SERIES (INCLUDING YUGI-OH!) AND YES, THIS IS A DISCLAMER!!! OH YEAH, BTW, THIS FIC WILL LEAD TO SHONEN-AI, SO IF IT OFFENDS YOU, GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!  
  
Obelisk  
  
Chapter 2: Sacrificial Necessities  
  
Cold, icy eyes scanned the summer plains. Autumn will be coming soon, and soon, they would have to select the sacrifices from the slaves in the palace for the ruling gods- Ra, Osiris, Horus, Bastet, Isis, Anubis, Thoth, Sobek, Nut, Tefnut, Geb, Shu, and the others. Two he had already in mind, a boy in his teens who had just been sent to him from a slave owner. They tried to place him in different stations, but he was just a burden, for he had no experience as a slave and has a very sharp tongue. The second was another man, but much older, he had spent much of his life at the palace and could now barely work, so what better way to get rid of him than to sarcifice him.  
  
Now all he needs is one more. Suddenly, a flash of hazel caught his eyes. It was a girl, not fat or skinny, but slender. And not tall or short, but medium-height, with waist long hair. Familiar, she was, and a sight to behold. What was her name? He thought, she was one of the slaves that the slave-owner had sold them, along with the sacrifice and two other boys, a blonde and a dark-haired one.  
  
She was beautiful and pure, and would make an excellent slave for him. Probably a virgin too, he thought. And he slowly began to drift away from reality and his task. But suddenly a thought shot through his head.  
  
What would the Pharaoh think? Wouldn't he want her for himself?!? After all, he has the power to take her away from him and he has done so. The thought smashed his hopes of keeping her to pieces and into his head. He reflected back, back to the time when he discovered the affair... between his slave and the Pharaoh himself.  
  
'How perverted that man was..... Making love to her on my bed.......... and right after he took the other slave... he might as well as take all the wives from their husbands and make them his lovers..........'  
  
Sadness turned to anger as he thought of ways to prevent the Pharaoh from having and bedding her.  
  
And... there was the sacriface... the perfect plan. Although sacrificing a female has never been practiced, it wasn't forbidden..... Why didn't he think of this before?!? He could've prevented that ruler from taking all of his other soon-to-be-bed-slaves. He was foolish, so foolish, so stupid for the thought had never crossed his mind... ever.  
  
"If it has to be that way, then so be it. If I can't have her for myself, then no one can, especially that damned Pharaoh. It has been decided, I will offer her, as a sacrifice... the last sacrifice....." he muttered as he turned around and headed back towards the palace. And then he remembered... remembered her name... a strange name it was, and a forgein name it was.....  
  
Shizuka..........  
  
- Flaming Inferno  
  
Shorter chapter than before, but seriously, I do hope you get the message of this story..... when I get to it. I find people being very racist and sexist like... everyday. But anyways, anyone bought Kylie Minogue's CD? She just rocks!!! 


End file.
